Never go away
by Terrenis
Summary: Youji hat eine schwere Depression und versucht, sich umzubringen. Kann Aya ihm helfen? Shounen ai AxY . Komplett.
1. Teil 1

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Titel : Never go away (Überarbeitete Version)

Teil  : 1/3

Autor : Terrenis  

eMail : terrenis-chan@gmx.net

Fanfiction Weiß Kreuz

Rating: PG-14 (?)

Warnung: (songfic), shounen-ai, angst 

Pairing: Aya x Youji (^_^:Ist nun mal mein Lieblingspairing. ^_~)

Kommentar: Youji steht psychisch und seelisch kurz vor dem Abgrund...

Disclaimer: Die süßen Jungs gehören leider, leider nicht mir, sondern

            Koyasu Takehito und Project Weiß. Ich will auch kein Geld

            damit verdienen. Just for Fun!!! Das Lied gehört ebensowenig 

            mir.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mir ist die ganze Story eingefallen, als ich diesen Song gehört habe. Also 

könnte man sagen, es ist so eine Art Songfic. Feedback ist wie immer 

willkommen(^_^: BIIITTTTTTEEE.^_~) 

... Gedanken

'...' Youjis innere Stimme

*...* Träume

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Es regnete in Strömen. Schon seit einer Woche. Der Himmel über Tokio schien 

sämtliche Schleusen geöffnet zu haben, um sein überschüssiges Wasser abzulassen.

Youji stand vor dem Koneko und starrte gedankenverloren in die regnerische 

Nacht. Das er schon völlig durchnässt war, schien den dunkelhaarigen, jungen  

Mann nicht groß zu stören. Dieser starrte einfach weiter. 

Wieso? Wieso mache ich das eigentlich noch? Wieso kann ich nicht endlich alles 

beenden? Mir ist so kalt. Youji steckte seine Hände in seine Manteltaschen und 

ging los. Er würde wie jeden Tag ein bestimmtes Ziel ansteuern.

Zwei amethystfarbene Augen verfolgten jeden seiner Schritte, bis Youji im Dunkel

der Nacht verschwunden war. Dann ging Aya wieder in sein Zimmer zurück, da der 

Regen immer schlimmer wurde und er nicht unbedingt so nass wie Youji werden 

wollte. Youji. Als der Rotschopf an seinen älteren Kollegen dachte, wurde sein 

Blick ernst.

Aya machte sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn. Irgend etwas schien Youji zu bedrücken. 

Nicht nur bedrücken, sondern es schien ihn regelrecht von innen her 

aufzufressen. Und das schon seit einigen Monaten. Youji wollte aber auch nicht 

darüber reden, sondern gab den anderen den Anschein, als ob er ganz normal wäre, 

obwohl es überhaupt nicht so war. 

Tagsüber flirtete er wie üblich mit seinen Fangirls. Doch kaum war der Laden zu 

und die Nacht hereingebrochen, schien er sich zu verändern und ein völlig 

anderer Mensch zu werden. Dann wurde er ganz ernst. Für Ayas Empfinden etwas zu 

ernst. Youjis Verhalten beunruhigte Aya. Sein Lachen, das Grinsen, das Flirten. 

Alles war nur Teil einer Fassade, einer Maske, die zu bröckeln begann, sobald es 

dunkel wurde. Was belastete ihn so sehr?

Wie gerne würde Aya ihm helfen. Er hatte schon oft versucht, mit Youji zu reden. 

Aber dieser hatte ihn, wie immer, einfach stehen lassen. Hatte gesagt, dass er 

keine Probleme hätte, und war gegangen. Wahrscheinlich wieder in irgendeine Bar 

oder einen Club, um sich zu betrinken. Aya hatte ihn schon öfters spät in der 

Nacht heimkommen und die Treppen hinaufstolpern hören. Betrunken.

Was für ein Sturkopf Youji doch war! Nun gut. Aya lief ihm nicht hinterher. Er 

war schließlich nicht für Youjis Leben zuständig. Er hatte sein eigenes Leben 

zu leben. Doch Aya wusste, dass er sich in diesem Augenblick selbst belog. Er 

konnte nur hoffen, dass das Ganze nicht schlimm ausging.

*~*~*~*

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Youji sein Ziel erreicht. Er stand vor einer 

kleinen Bar, die für ihn in den letzten Monaten zu einer Art zweiten Heimat 

geworden war. Völlig durchnässt, beschloss er, hineinzugehen. In der Bar setzte er 

sich auf seinen Lieblingshocker und orderte eine Flasche seines 

Lieblingsschnapses, welche auch prompt kam.

Geistesabwesend starrte Youji in die dunkle Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas, bevor er 

es in einem Zug leerte. Der bittere Geschmack des Alkohols rannte seine Kehle 

runter und betäubte seine Gehirnzellen. Es tat so gut und sein kalter Körper 

wurde warm, obwohl es eine trügerische Wärme war. Er leerte ein weiteres Glas.

Irgendwo in einem noch nicht alkoholvernebelten Teil seines Bewusstseins regte 

sich plötzlich wieder eine kleine Stimme, die zu ihm sprach. 

'Warum tust du das, Youji? Warum lässt du dich denn so gehen?'

Warum? Gute Frage. Ich weiß nicht, warum. Wahrscheinlich, um meine Leere, meine 

Alpträume und vor allem dich für eine Weile zu vergessen.

'Mich? Magst du mich etwa nicht?'

Youji hätte beinahe laut aufgelacht. Wieso sollte er eine Stimme mögen, die vor 

drei Monaten plötzlich aufgetaucht war, und die ihn Tag für Tag traktierte, um 

ihn langsam in den Wahnsinn zu treiben?

Nein. Ich kann dich überhaupt nicht leiden. Ich hasse dich. Und jetzt hör bloß 

auf und lass mich endlich in Ruhe.

'Von mir aus. Bis Bald. Man sieht sich.

Die Stimme verstummte. Aber für wie lange? Das war die große Frage, die Youji 

sich stellte. Er konnte nicht einmal mit den anderen darüber reden, was mit ihm 

los war. Sie würden es sowieso nicht verstehen. Niemand verstand ihn. 

Er leerte seine Flasche und fühlte sich danach etwas schwindlig. Alles schien 

sich um ihn zu drehen. Höchste Zeit nach Hause zu gehen und seinen Rausch 

auszuschlafen. 

Morgen würde er sich dann wie üblich aufgrund seines Katers übergeben und alles 

würde wieder von vorne beginnen. Im Laden arbeiten, anschließend Töten gehen und 

abends sich wieder bis zum Umfallen betrinken. Alles Routine.

Wie Youji sein Leben hasste. Wenn er die Stärke und den Willen hätte, hätte er es 

schon längst beendet. Aber er fühlte sich nun mal schwach und leer, so unendlich 

leer. Vielleicht hatte er bei der nächsten Mission Glück und jemand hätte 

Mitleid mit ihm und würde ihn endlich töten. Dann würde endlich alles vorbei 

sein. Hoffentlich. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. 

Youji beschloss, nach Hause zu gehen. Er bezahlte und verließ die Bar.

*~*~*~*

Aya wurde durch ein dumpfes Geräusch aufgeweckt. Schlaftrunken rieb er sich die 

Augen und schaute auf seinen Wecker. Drei Uhr nachts. Wer zur Hölle war um diese 

Zeit nur unterwegs? Ken und Omi konnten es nicht sein. Die Beiden wollten vor 

morgen früh nicht wiederkommen, da sie einen kleinen Ausflug unternommen hatten. 

Blieb nur noch einer übrig. Aya stand auf und streckte sich kurz, um die 

Müdigkeit aus seinen Knochen zu vertreiben. Dann ging er zu seiner Tür und 

öffnete sie, aber nur einen Spalt weit. Der starke und strenge Geruch von 

Alkohol schlug ihm wie eine Böe entgegen. Kurz darauf erschien eine bekannte, 

hochgewachsene Figur in seinem Blickfeld. 

Der Rotschopf hatte recht behalten. Es war Youji, anscheinend stockbetrunken, 

denn dieser wankte und torkelte durch den Flur zu seinem Zimmer und verschwand 

anschließend in selbigen. 

Aya seufzte tief und schloss seine Tür wieder. Als hätte er es geahnt. Es wurde 

immer schlimmer mit ihm. Morgen musste er unbedingt ein ausführliches Gespräch 

mit Youji führen. Und diesmal würde er sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln lassen. 

Erstmal ging Aya wieder in sein Bett und versuchte, einzuschlafen. Aber zu viele 

Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf, so dass ihm das Einschlafen schwer fiel. 

*

Youji kramte nach seinen Schlüsseln, was sich in seinem alkoholisierten Zustand 

als nicht ganz so einfach herausstellte. Doch nach einer langen Weile fand er 

sie schließlich und schloss die Tür vom Apartment auf. Sich seinen Weg zu seinem 

Zimmer bahnend, versuchte er trotz eines wachsendes Schwindelgefühls, leise zu 

sein.

Selbst in seinem Zustand wusste er, dass Aya ihm in den Arsch treten würde, wenn 

er die Nachtruhe des Rotschopfes stören würde. In seinem Zimmer angekommen, 

schaffte Youji nicht einmal mehr, seine Klamotten auszuziehen. Vielmehr 

kollabierte er auf seinem Bett und blieb dort regungslos liegen. Er schlief 

genau in dieser Position mit dem Wissen ein, dass morgen alles wieder von vorn 

beginnen würde. 

Und auch diese Nacht ließen ihn die Träume nicht in Ruhe.

*~*~*~*

*...Blut. Überall war Blut. Soviel Blut. Youji hatte das Gefühl, darin zu 

ertrinken. Er versuchte verzweifelt, aus dem Meer aus Blut ans rettende Ufer zu 

schwimmen, wo seine drei Freunde standen und auf ihn zu warten schienen. Doch je 

schneller er schwamm, um so mehr und um so weiter schien sich das Ufer zu 

entfernen.

Dann wurde er auch noch von unten am Fuß gepackt und runtergezogen. Schreiend 

und voller Panik versuchte Youji, sich loszumachen. Aber vergebens. Langsam, 

aber sicher wurde er unter die rote, klebrige Flüssigkeit gezogen. Das Blut ließ 

ihm kaum Luft zum Atmen und er verlor in kleinen Schritten immer mehr das 

Bewusstsein. Endlich Ruhe von allem, was ihn je belastete. Endlich frei. Für 

immer....*

Schweißgebadet schreckte Youji aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf. Am ganzen Körper 

zitternd, versuchte er, sich ordentlich auf sein Bett zu setzen. Aber sein 

erster Versuch ging schon schief und Youji landete unsanft auf dem Boden. 

Verzweifelt klammerte er sich an die Ecke seines Bettes, immer noch zitternd und 

nach Luft ringend. Schon wieder dieser furchtbare Traum. Würde dieser nie 

verschwinden? Irgendwann würde er deswegen noch durchdrehen.

Youji versuchte, seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und beschloß, 

einen Blick auf die Uhr zu werfen. Fünf Uhr früh. Es waren gerade einmal zwei 

Stunden vergangen. Trotzdem fühlte er sich, als hätte er einen ganzen Tag 

geschlafen, da er die Auswirkungen seines beginnenden Katers langsam zu spüren 

bekam. 

Es war erst ein kleiner, stechender Schmerz in beiden Schläfen, der sich dann zu 

einem Hämmern ausweitete, bis er sich schließlich über seinen ganzen Kopf 

verbreitete und nahezu unerträglich wurde. Ein kalte Dusche würde jetzt genau 

das richtige sein, um wieder einigermaßen klar denken zu können. Zumindest 

hielt sich dieser Gedanke in einem nicht schmerzenden Bereich seines Gehirns. 

Nachdem sich Youji wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, stand er auf und ging mit 

zitternden Beinen zu seinem Schrank. Aus diesem nahm er ein schwarzes Handtuch. 

Anschließend zog er seine Sachen aus und ließ sie dort liegen, wo sie gerade 

waren. Mit dem Handtuch bewaffnet und nur einer Pyjamahose bekleidet, suchte 

Youji sich langsam seinen Weg zum Badezimmer und schloss sich dort ein.

Er legte das Handtuch auf einen Handtuchhalter und dabei streifte sein Blick 

flüchtig den Spiegel. Was Youji darin sah, erschreckte ihn fast zu Tode. Sein 

Gesicht, seine Haut war so blass, er hätte glatt Aya Konkurrenz machen können. 

Unter seinen Augen befanden sich dunkle Ringe. Spuren seiner nächtlichen 

Ausflüge.

Bin ich das etwa? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! 

Wenn er nicht persönlich vor dem Spiegel gestanden hätte, hätte Youji die 

Gestalt im Spiegel für einen Geist gehalten.

'Ja, ja. Du siehst schon schlimm aus. Aber erst noch mal "Hallo.". Hast du mich 

vermisst? Ich hab ja gesagt, dass wir uns bald wieder sehen werden.'

"Nein. Nicht schon wieder du!" murmelte Youji.

Da war sie schon wieder, diese Stimme. Hatte er wirklich keinen Augenblick Ruhe 

mehr vor ihr? Was musste er denn nur tun, um sie endlich loszuwerden? In Youjis 

Kopf begann sich wieder alles zu drehen und er musste sich auf dem Waschbecken 

abstützen, um nicht auf den Boden zu fallen. Und als ob die Stimme ihn 

verstanden hätte, begann sie, den hochgewachsenen jungen Mann weiter zu quälen 

und ihn zu verhöhnen.

'Du willst mich also loswerden. Fein. Da gibt's aber nur eine Möglichkeit für 

dich. Du weißt, welche ich meine.' 

"Kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?" 

Youji fasste sich an den Kopf und schien kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch zu 

stehen.

'Tut mir leid. So schnell wirst du mich nicht los.' 

Er sah wieder in den Spiegel und auf einmal schien es, als ob ihn sein 

Spiegelbild angrinste und sich alles blutig färbte. Youji starrte mit weit 

aufgerissenen Augen auf das Bild. Das durfte nicht wahr sein.

'Suchst du jemanden? Ich bin hiieerr.'

"NEEEEIIIINNNN."

Dieser Anblick und sein Quälgeist ließen bei Youji irgendwie seine letzten 

Sicherungen durchbrennen und er zerschmetterte in blinder Rage den Spiegel im 

Badezimmer mit der rechten Faust. Anschließend sackte er, völlig verstört, 

zitternd und schluchzend auf dem Boden zusammen. 

Zuviel war zuviel. Unbewusst zog er seine Knie näher an seinen nackten Oberkörper 

heran. Beide Arme darum geschlungen und den Schmerz in seiner rechten Hand 

ignorierend, wiegte er sich langsam in einem monotonen Rhythmus hin und her und 

sagte dabei immer leise zu sich:

"Lass mich in Ruhe! Lass mich in Ruhe!"

So blieb Youji eine ganze Weile sitzen und ließ seinen Emotionen freien Lauf. Er 

überlegte, was er jetzt tun sollte. Es konnte so einfach nicht mit ihm 

weitergehen. Nein, so konnte es wirklich nicht weitergehen. Erst jetzt spürte 

Youji den Schmerz, der von seiner rechten Hand ausging und sah sie sich mit 

seinen tränenverhangenen Augen an. Sie war ganz blutig und in seinem Handrücken 

steckte ein größerer Glassplitter. 

Youji zog ihn raus und betrachtete den Splitter mit Faszination. Ein Gedanke 

huschte für einen Moment durch sein Gehirn, den er aber schnell wieder 

verdrängte.

'Tu es, Youji. Das ist deine einzige Möglichkeit. Dann ist alles vorbei und ich 

werde dich nie wieder belästigen.'

Youji schaute erst auf den Splitter und dann auf sein Handgelenk, wo seine Venen 

und Adern leicht bläulich bis violett durchschimmerten. Seine Blicke wanderten 

unentschlossen hin und her. War es das wirklich wert? Was würden die anderen 

sagen? Der Verrückte ist endlich weg? Vielleicht würden sie sogar froh sein, ihn 

endlich los zu sein.

Unentschlossen hielt er den Splitter in der Hand. Noch hielt ihn etwas davon ab, 

sein Werk zu vollenden. Doch seine innere Stimme piesackte ihn weiter.

'Nun mach schon. Oder hast du Angst wegen der Anderen? Sie sind nicht hier. Und 

ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie dich abhalten werden. Wer mag schon einen 

saufenden und rauchenden Weiberhelden? Niemand. Sie werden dich nicht vermissen. 

Und wie ich schon erwähnte, tu es einfach und ich werde dich nicht mehr 

behelligen. Überlegs dir und beeil dich gefälligst.'

Youji überlegte kurz zurück. Seit dieser einen Mission vor drei Monaten hatte 

seine ganze Misere begonnen. Er hatte jetzt wirklich nur noch zwei 

Möglichkeiten. Entweder ging es so weiter oder er beendete es hier und jetzt. 

Plötzlich erschien ihm der Gedanke, aus seinem Leben jetzt sofort auszusteigen, 

sehr verlockend. Vielleicht hatte seine Stimme, was auch immer sie war, recht.

'Natürlich hab ich recht. Ich hab immer recht. Und jetzt tu es endlich.'

Der dunkelhaarige junge Mann nahm seinen ganzen verbliebenen Mut zusammen und 

nahm den Glassplitter in seine verletzte Hand, so gut es ging. Er setzte diesen 

an sein linkes Handgelenk. Aber dann zögerte er noch einen Augenblick. Was 

jetzt?

'Das machst du schon gut. Und jetzt einfach drücken und dann ziehen. Und nicht 

dein anderes Handgelenk vergessen. Verstanden?'

Youji tat, was die Stimme ihm gesagt hatte. Langsam drückte er den Splitter tief 

in seine Haut ein. Ein kurzer Schmerz war zu spüren, aber bei weitem nicht so 

schlimm wie bei den Auswirkungen seines Katers. Dann begann Youji den Splitter 

langsam in Richtung seines Körpers zu ziehen. Sofort begann Blut aus der tiefen 

Wunde zu quellen.

Die ganze Prozedur wiederholte er dann an seinem anderen Handgelenk, obwohl es 

dort nicht ganz so leicht war, da seine linke Hand aufgrund des beginnenden 

Blutverlustes zu zittern begann. Dann ließ Youji den Splitter auf den Fußboden 

fallen und sah mit morbider Faszination, wie sein Blut auf den Boden zu tropfen 

begann.

'Na also. Es ging doch. War es denn wirklich so schlimm?'

Youji erwiderte nichts. Er war mit seinem Gedanken schon gar nicht mehr bei der 

Sache. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles in Lichtgeschwindigkeit und er konnte 

überhaupt keinen klaren, rationalen Gedanken mehr fassen. Sein Körper fühlte 

sich plötzlich an, als ob er zulange in einem Tiefkühlschrank gewesen war. Es 

war eine erschreckende Kälte und Youji hatte überhaupt keine Kontrolle mehr über 

seinen Körper.

Trotzdem fühlte er sich irgendwie befreit. Besser als in der letzten Zeit. Ein 

leises Klopfen an der Tür und eine Stimme rissen ihn aus seiner Erstarrung. War 

das etwa Ayas Stimme, die er zu hören glaubte? Nein, unmöglich. Aya würde sich 

nicht um ihn sorgen. Und wenn doch? Egal. Es war jetzt sowieso zu spät für ihn. 

Langsam, aber sicher legte sich Dunkelheit um sein Bewusstsein. 

Sein letzter Gedanke war, bevor Youji das Bewusstsein verlor und auf den Boden 

zusammensackte, das er sein Ziel endlich erreicht zu haben schien. Frieden. 

Keine Stimme, die ihn mehr quälte. Keine Alpträume mehr. Keine Probleme. Nur 

noch Ruhe. Dann wurde es still in und um ihn.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, Teil 1 ist fertig. Ich hab jetzt nicht versucht, eine Studie über Youjis 

komplizierten Geisteszustand zu schreiben. Mir ist das nun mal so eingefallen. 

Bis Bald

^_^ Eure Terrenis-chan ^_~ 


	2. Teil 2

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Titel : Never go away

Teil  : 2/3

Autor : Terrenis  

E-Mail : terrenis-chan@gmx.net

Fanfiction Weiß Kreuz

Rating: PG-14 (?)

Warnung: (songfic), shounen-ai, angst, etwas OOC 

Pairing: Aya x Youji (^_^:Ist nun mal mein Lieblingspairing. ^_~)

Kommentar: Youji steht psychisch und seelisch kurz vor dem Abgrund...

Disclaimer: Die süßen Jungs gehören leider, leider nicht mir, sondern

            Koyasu Takehito und Project Weiß. Ich will auch kein Geld

            damit verdienen. Just for Fun!!! Das Lied gehört ebensowenig 

            mir.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mir ist die ganze Story eingefallen, als ich diesen Song gehört habe. Also 

könnte man sagen, es ist so eine Art Songfic. Feedback ist wie immer 

willkommen(^_^: BIIITTTTTTEEE.^_~) 

... Gedanken

'...' Youji´s innere Stimme

*...* Träume

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ein ungutes Gefühl ließ Aya erneut aus dem Schlaf schrecken. Was war denn nur 

diese Nacht los? Nach einem erneuten Blick auf seinen Wecker, der eine halbe 

Stunde nach fünf anzeigte, vergrub er seinen Kopf unter dem Kopfkissen und 

versuchte, noch etwas zu schlafen. Aus irgendeinem unempfindlichen Grund gelang 

es ihm aber nicht.

Nachdem der Rotschopf sich noch zehn Minuten ruhelos hin und her gewälzt hatte, 

gab er es auf und beschloß, aufzustehen. Aya hatte schon  das Gefühl, das es 

irgendwie mit Youji zusammenhing, das er nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Erst hatte 

der um drei Uhr nachts so einen Lärm gemacht, so das Aya aufgewacht war und 

anschließend hatte dieser wieder eine halbe Stunde zum Eindösen gebraucht.

Alles in allem eine beschissene Nacht. Aya machte das Licht an und zog sich 

etwas an. Dann ging er hinaus auf den Flur. Es war ruhig. Zu ruhig für Ayas 

Geschmack. 

Am besten schaue ich mal nach Youji, wie es ihm geht. Gesagt, getan. Als Aya 

das Zimmer seines Freundes erreichte, horchte er erst an der Tür. Nichts zu 

hören. Trotzdem hatte er vor, reinzugehen, auch wenn Youji ihn deswegen 

rausschmeißen. Er drückte die Türklinke runter, öffnete die Tür und stutzte.

Das Zimmer war nämlich leer. Auf dem Boden lagen Youjis Sachen überall 

verstreut. Von Youji selber war nichts zu sehen. Ayas ungutes Gefühl verstärkte 

sich auf unheimliche Weise. Wo konnte Youji bloß sein? Er verließ das Zimmer 

wieder und bemerkte plötzlich, das im Bad Licht brannte. 

Er ging dorthin. Wahrscheinlich hatte Youji sich im Bad verschanzt, um etwas 

gegen seinen Kater zu unternehmen. Vielleicht hatte Aya jetzt eine Chance, 

ungestört mit ihm zu reden. Als Aya versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen, war sie 

verschlossen. Jetzt war er sich zumindest sicher, das Youji dort drinnen war. 

Er klopfte vorsichtig.

"Youji. Bist du dort drinnen? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Keine Antwort.

"Komm schon. Ich weiß, dass du dort drinnen bist. Ich muss unbedingt mit dir 

reden. Es kann nicht so weiter gehen mit dir. Falls du irgendwelche Probleme 

oder Sorgen hast, können wir doch drüber reden. Vielleicht kann ich helfen."

Wieder keine Antwort.

"Bitte, Youji. Antworte mir. Es reicht langsam. Wenn du nicht aufmachst, breche  

ich die Tür auf. Das meine ich ernst."

Doch Youji antwortete nicht. Dafür hörte Aya ein seltsames Geräusch. Als ob 

etwas oder jemand auf den Boden fiel. Der Rotschopf machte sich nun ernsthafte 

Sorgen und begann wild an der Tür zu hämmern.

"Youji, mach sofort auf. Und zwar pronto."

Als nichts geschah, beschloß Aya, die Tür aufzubrechen. Er ging ein paar 

Schritte zurück und nahm kurz Anlauf. Mit voller Wucht warf er sich mit der 

Schulter gegen die Badezimmertür. Leider ohne großen Erfolg. Also unternahm Aya 

einen zweiten Versuch. Diesmal klappte es, aber die Tür stieß auf Widerstand. 

Irgend etwas schien sie zu blockieren.

Aya versuchte, die Tür so weit aufzumachen, das er reinschlüpfen konnte und trat 

in eine Lache einer roten, etwas klebrigen Flüssigkeit. 

"Was zum ...? Mein Gott. Youji."

Voller Entsetzen starrte er auf dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Was die Tür 

blockiert hatte, war Youji, der zusammengesunken und bewusstlos in der Ecke lag. 

Dessen rechte Hand war völlig zerschnitten, blutig und voller kleiner 

Glassplitter. Vom zertrümmerten Spiegel, wie Aya annahm, und den er erst jetzt 

bemerkt hatte. 

Aber diese Verletzung erklärte nicht die Blutlache auf dem Boden. Diese stammte 

vielmehr von den beiden Wunden an Youjis Handgelenken. Er hatte sich die 

Pulsadern aufgeschnitten.

Youji, du Vollidiot. Was hast du jetzt schon wieder gemacht?

Immer noch leicht geschockt, eilte Aya zu seinem Freund und fühlte nach dessen 

Puls. Ja, es war noch einer vorhanden. Gott sei Dank war er noch nicht zu spät. 

Aya versuchte, seine hochkochenden Emotionen zu unterdrücken, da diese ihm im 

Augenblick überhaupt nicht nützlich waren. So schnell er konnte, lief er in sein 

Zimmer und holte seinen Verbandskasten. 

Wieder bei Youji angekommen, legte Aya ihm um beide Handgelenke Druckverbände 

an, um die Blutung einigermaßen zu stoppen. Als er damit fertig war, schob Aya 

Youji ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Sein Blick wurde traurig. Genau so 

etwas hatte er befürchtet.

Warum hatte Youji nur so etwas getan? Was hatte ihn zu so einem drastischen 

Schritt bewogen? Würde Aya jemals den Grund dafür erfahren? 

Wenn Youji nicht manchmal so stur wäre, wäre das bestimmt nicht passiert. Er 

hätte doch mit ihnen reden könne. Aber nein. Youji hatte sich lieber die 

Pulsadern aufgeschnitten. Aya riss sich zusammen und ging zum Telefon, um 

einen Krankenwagen zu rufen. Danach setzte er sich zu Youji. Alles, was er 

jetzt noch tun konnte, war Abwarten und Hoffen.

*~*~*~*

Ungefähr fünf Minuten traf ein Krankenwagen vom nahe gelegenen Krankenhaus ein. 

Aya ließ die Sanitäter rein und wartete im Flur, während diese Youji versorgten. 

Irgendwie war der Rotschopf froh, das Ken und Omi nicht hier war. Wer weiß, was 

passiert wäre, wenn Omi Youji gefunden hätte? Er hätte vielleicht einen Schock 

fürs Leben bekommen. 

Überhaupt. Wie sollte Aya den Beiden erklären, was passiert war? Er wusste ja 

selbst nicht, was nun passiert war. 

Einer der Sanitäter sprach ihn an.

"Wir sind jetzt fertig. Möchten sie mitfahren?"

Aya nickte nur. Er war froh, dass er mitfahren durfte. 

"Ich werde nur noch meinen Mantel holen." 

Gesagt, getan. Nachdem er seinen Mantel geholt hatte, ging Aya nach unten, wo 

schon ein ziemlich besorgt dreinblickender Omi wartete.

"Aya-kun. Was ist passiert? Ken-kun und ich haben den Krankenwagen schon von 

weitem gesehen. Bist du verletzt?"

Aya schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, verletzt war er nicht. Zumindest nicht 

physisch. 

"Ist Youji-kun...?"

Omi brach die Frage ab, weil just in dem Augenblick die Sanitäter mit Youji die 

Treppe runterkamen. Omi wurde blass, als er den leblosen Youji sah. Schweigend 

sah er zu, wie dieser vorbeigetragen wurde.  

"Was ist mit Youji-kun?" 

"Ach. Dieser Idiot hat erst den Badezimmerspiegel zerschmettert und sich dann 

die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten!" Ayas Stimme klang aufgebracht. Aber mehr vor 

Sorge als vor Ärger.

"Gott, Youji-kun!" Omi konnte gar nicht glauben, was Aya da erzählte. Youji-kun 

sollte versucht haben, sich umzubringen? Er hatte bemerkt, das mit Youji etwas 

nicht gestimmt hatte. Aber würde dieser deswegen gleich Selbstmord begehen?

"Hör zu, Omi! Ich werde mitfahren und euch anrufen, falls sich was ändert."

Omi nickte und Aya stieg in den Krankenwagen, der dann sofort losfuhr. Zurück 

blieb das jüngste Mitglied von Weiß, immer noch fassungslos, und Ken, der sich 

mittlerweile zu ihm gesellt hatte. Omi konnte seine Tränen nicht länger 

zurückhalten und warf sich Ken weinend an die Brust. Dieser umarmte ihn 

tröstend.

"Was ist denn passiert, Omi?"

"Ach, Ken-kun. Es ist Youji-kun."

Omi erzählte Ken, was vorgefallen war. Und jetzt wurde auch dieser blass.   

*

Aya saß im Wartezimmer des Krankenhauses und starrte gedankenverloren an die 

Decke. Youji hatte man sofort nach der Einlieferung in ein Zimmer zur Behandlung 

gebracht. Jetzt wartete Aya darauf, das ihm jemand sagte, wie es ihm ging. Er 

überlegte, was wohl passiert wäre, wenn er nicht nach Youji geschaut hätte. 

Wahrscheinlich hätte Aya ihn nur noch tot vorgefunden.

Warum mache ich mir eigentlich solche Sorgen um ihn? Ich bin doch sonst nicht 

so!

Doch Aya wusste auch schon die Antwort auf seine Frage. Er mochte Youji ganz 

einfach, obwohl dieser einem manchmal mit seinem Verhalten auf den Geist ging. 

Und Aya mochte Youji anders. Nicht nur wie einen Freund, sondern da war mehr. 

Etwas, das der Rotschopf im Moment nicht weiter zugeben wollte.

Youji so am Boden zu sehen, schmerzte ihn. Er hatte gesehen, das Youji psychisch 

kurz vor einem tiefen Abgrund zu stehen schien, bereit zu springen. Was war nur 

mit ihm geschehen.

Diese Mission vor drei Monaten. Youji wäre damals fast getötet worden. Damals 

war soviel Blut geflossen. Zuviel Blut. Selbst Aya hatte damals eine Woche lang 

Alpträume gehabt. Aber was war mit Youji? Diese Mission musste ihn so verändert 

haben. Und Aya hätte schon viel eher etwas tun müssen. Ihm helfen. Mit ihm 

reden. Hoffentlich war es jetzt nicht zu spät dafür.

Aya fühlte sich auf einmal sehr müde. Es war eine stressige Nacht gewesen und er 

hatte kaum geschlafen. Zudem geisterte das Bild von Youji, wie er so dalag, 

dauernd in seinem Kopf herum. Wahrscheinlich würde es noch einige Tage dauern, 

bis es verschwand. Vielleicht sollte er nur mal für einen Augenblick die Augen 

schließen und versuchen, sich zu entspannen. Er war so müde.

Kaum hatte der Rotschopf sie geschlossen, war er auch schon eingeschlafen.  

*

Wie lange er geschlafen hatte, wusste Aya nicht. Er wachte auf, als ihn jemand 

sanft an der Schulter rüttelte. Der Rotschopf rieb sich den Schlaf aus den 

Augen. Vor ihm stand eine Krankenschwester. Aya wurde sofort hellwach. War 

irgend etwas mit Youji? Die Schwester lächelte ihn an.

"Verzeihen Sie. Die Ärzte sind jetzt mit der Behandlung ihres Freundes fertig. 

Möchten sie mit dem behandelnden Arzt sprechen?"

Aya nickte. Natürlich wollte er wissen, wie es Youji ging. Er folgte der 

Krankenschwester zu einer Frau im Arztkittel, die an der Anmeldung und ein paar 

Krankenblätter durchsah.

"Das ist Ichinoe-san, die behandelnde Ärztin. Sie wird ihre Fragen beantworten."

Die Schwester verabschiedete sich und Aya fragte die Ärztin nach Youjis 

Zustand.

"Nun, ihrem Freund geht es dem Umständen entsprechend. Aber wir haben seinen 

Kreislauf stabilisiert und seine Verletzungen genäht. Ich denke, ihm wird es 

bald besser gehen. Das sah alles schlimmer aus, als es in Wirklichkeit war. 

Trotzdem. Eine halbe Stunde später und wir hätten nicht mehr viel tun können. 

Möchten sie ihn sehen?"

"Ja. Vielen Dank. Ich muss bloß noch vorher jemanden anrufen."

"Gut. Ich sag der Schwester Bescheid. Sie wird sie dann hinbringen."

Die Ärztin verabschiedete sich und Aya ging zum Telefon, um Ken und Omi im 

Koneko anzurufen und sie über Youjis Zustand zu unterrichten. Danach brachte 

ihn eine Schwester zu Youji. Dieser lag schlafend in einem Einzelzimmer. Seine 

ganze rechte Hand und sein linkes Handgelenk waren dick bandagiert. Ansonsten 

wirkte er ganz normal. Wie ein schlafender Engel.

Aya ging zu ihm hin und stellte sich neben sein Bett. Vorsichtig nahm er dessen 

linke Hand in seine und drückte sie sanft. Dann setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl 

neben dem Bett und beobachtete seinen Freund. Dabei ließ Aya Youjis Hand nicht 

los. Ayas Daumen strich dabei immer wieder über dessen Handfläche. Er seufzte.

"Ach Youji. Warum musstest du so eine Dummheit machen? Wir hätten doch über alles 

reden können. Warum musst du auch manchmal so stur sein?"

Er blieb weiter sitzen und beschloß, solange zu bleiben, bis Youji aufwachen 

würde. Vielleicht würde er dann erfahren, was eigentlich passiert war.

*

Selbst ohne Bewusstsein verfolgten Youji die Alpträume und diese Stimme. Seine 

Dämonen wollten ihn einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen. Er dachte, das es eigentlich 

endlich vorbei sei. Aber das war es nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte er versagt und 

würde jetzt den Rest seines Lebens davon verfolgt werden.

Aya bemerkte, das es Youji nicht gut zu gehen schien. Seine geschlossenen Augen 

bewegten sich sehr schnell und an der Seite sickerten einzelne Tränen hervor. 

Wahrscheinlich wieder Alpträume. Das sie ihn selbst hier plagten. Leider konnte 

er nichts für Youji tun, nur tröstend seine Hand halten und sie immer wieder 

sanft drücken.

Und da....auf einmal drückte Youji zurück und öffnete ganz langsam seine Augen 

Aya war überrascht und froh zu gleich. Er konnte richtig spüren, wie ihm ein 

Stein vom Herzen fiel.

"Youji. Endlich bist du wach."

Youji schaute sich um. Wo war er? Und warum saß Aya neben ihm? Als ob er Youjis 

Gedanken lesen könnte, antwortete für ihn. 

"Du bist im Krankenhaus. Ich hab dich im Bad gefunden und sofort einen 

Krankenwagen gerufen. Du hast noch einmal Glück gehabt."

Aya schwieg wieder. Und Youji sah ihn an. Im Krankenhaus war er also. Das würde 

zumindest erklären, warum er immer noch Träume hatte. Warum? Warum hatte Aya 

das getan? Wieso hatte dieser ihn nicht einfach sterben lassen? Er hatte ihn 

nicht gebeten, ihn zu retten.  

"Warum hast du versucht, dich umzubringen?" wollte Aya wissen.

Warum hatte Youji sich umbringen wollen? Weil er endlich seine Ruhe haben 

wollte, und zwar für immer. Aber das brauchte er Aya ja nicht zu sagen, da das 

seine persönliche Angelegenheit war. Er wandte seinen Blick ab. 

"Ich weiß es nicht und es geht dich auch nichts an."

Ayas Blick wurde finster. Er wusste, das Youji log. Fein, er würde ihn nicht 

drängen. Falls sich Youji irgendwann doch entschließen sollte, ihm zu sagen, was 

mit ihm los war, würde Aya schon da sein. 

"Fein. Ist mir egal. Falls du doch noch reden willst, ich hör dir gerne zu. Ich 

muss los. Die Anderen wollen bestimmt wissen, wie es dir geht. Soll ihnen etwas 

ausrichten?" 

Youji schüttelte den Kopf. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah er in Ayas Augen 

eine seltsame Emotion. Sorge etwa? Er wusste es nicht. Er brauchte jetzt sowieso 

erst einmal Zeit, sich wieder in den Griff zu kriegen. Aya erhob sich und ging 

zur Tür. Kurz davor drehte er sich noch mal zu Youji um. 

"Mach's gut. Ich werde morgen wieder kommen. Einverstanden?"

"Okay."

Dann ging der Rotschopf. Youji blieb allein zurück. 

Also wird jetzt alles so weitergehen wie bisher.

Er schauderte bei den Gedanken. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und wenigstens die 

nervige Stimme würde ihn endlich zufrieden lassen. Aber das wäre zu schön 

gewesen. Denn plötzlich....

'Hi, Youji. Hast du mich vermisst?'

Youji hätte am liebsten laut losgeschrien und seinen Kopf an die Wand gehauen. 

Warum hatte Aya ihn nicht einfach sterben lassen? War das denn zuviel verlangt? 

'Tja. Ich schätze, wir beide werden doch noch ein wenig Zeit miteinander 

verbringen. Ich hoffe, das freut dich.'

Er wollte wirklich nur noch sterben. Am liebsten auf der Stelle.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tja, diese Fic wird länger als geplant. Sollte eigentlich ursprünglich nur ein 

Einteiler werden, jetzt wird's ein Dreiteiler. Im letzten Teil werde ich noch 

die Lyrics zu "Never go away" mit anhängen.

^_^ Eure Terrenis-chan ^_~


	3. Teil 3

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Titel : Never go away

Teil  : 3/3

Autor : Terrenis  

E-Mail : terrenis-chan@gmx.net

Fanfiction Weiß Kreuz

Rating: PG-14 (?)

Warnung: (songfic), shounen-ai (extreeeem kitschig), angst, etwas OOC, sap 

Pairing: Aya x Youji (^_^:Ist nun mal mein Lieblingspairing. ^_~)

Kommentar: Youji steht psychisch und seelisch kurz vor dem Abgrund...

Disclaimer: Die süßen Jungs gehören leider, leider nicht mir, sondern

            Koyasu Takehito und Project Weiß. Ich will auch kein Geld

            damit verdienen. Just for Fun!!! Das Lied gehört ebensowenig 

            mir.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mir ist die ganze Story eingefallen, als ich diesen Song gehört habe. Also 

könnte man sagen, es ist so eine Art Songfic. Feedback ist wie immer 

willkommen(^_^: BIIITTTTTTEEE.^_~) 

... Gedanken

'...' Innere Stimme

*...* Träume

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zwei Wochen waren seit Youjis Selbstmordversuch vergangen. Die Hälfte davon 

hatte dieser im Krankenhaus verbracht. Jetzt war er wieder zurück im Koneko. 

Trotzdem hatte er sich sehr verändert und der Rest von Weiß machte sich große 

Sorgen, besonders Aya. Youji war noch stiller geworden und das beunruhigte alle 

sehr. Alles, was er tat, war, in seinem Zimmer zu hocken und leer in die Gegend 

zu starren.

Der Alltag musste trotz allem weitergehen und so bemühten sich alle, wieder etwas

Normalität in ihr Leben zu bringen, obwohl es nicht so leicht war.

*~*~*~*

Youji saß in seinem Zimmer auf dem Bett und starrte sinnlos in eine Ecke des 

Raumes. Seine Hände spielten mit seiner Uhr. Er hätte sich zwar lieber mit etwas 

anderem beschäftigt, aber seine so genannten `Freunde´ hatten alles aus seinem 

Zimmer entfernt, was irgendwie scharfe Ecken oder Kanten hatte. Und zu allem 

Überfluss war immer jemand bei ihm. Ken, Omi oder Aya wechselten sich immer ab.

Youji war keinen Augenblick allein. Im Moment saß Ken auf einem Stuhl neben 

seinem Bett. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie Angst, das er es noch mal probieren 

würde. Und ihre Angst war nicht ganz unbegründet, denn so ganz hatte Youji 

seinen Gedanken noch nicht aufgegeben. Er wollte nur eine günstige Gelegenheit 

abwarten.

'Sie trauen dir nicht. Oder warum sollten sie das sonst machen?'

Youji stimmte insgeheim zu. Er hatte sich mittlerweile einigermaßen damit 

abgefunden, das seine Stimme nun öfters da war und er absolut nichts dagegen 

unternehmen konnte. 

Ein Klopfen war plötzlich an der Tür zu vernehmen und Omi steckte seinen Kopf 

herein. 

"Ken-kun, kannst du mir mal kurz helfen?"

"Wobei denn?"

"Könntest du mir bitte ein paar Teller von ganz oben aus dem Schrank holen? Du 

weißt doch, das ich so klein bin und die Leiter kaputt ist."

"Kann Aya das nicht machen?"

"Der schließt gerade den Laden. Bitte, Ken-kun, sonst gibt's nicht zum 

Abendbrot."

"Also ich weiß nicht."

Ken schaute unschlüssig zwischen Omi und Youji hin und her. Einerseits wollte er 

Omi gern helfen, andererseits hatte Aya gesagt, das er solange bei Youji bleiben 

sollte, bis der Rotschopf ihn ablösen würde. 

"Was ist nun, Ken-kun?"

"Na gut. Aber nur ganz kurz. Youji, bitte mach nichts Dummes, solange ich weg 

bin. Okay?"

Da Youji nicht antwortete, nahm Ken sein Schweigen als ein "Ja" hin und ging mit 

Omi runter. Das war der Augenblick, auf den Youji gewartet hatte. 

'Sie sind weg. Jetzt ist deine Chance.'

Youji nickte. Langsam krempelte er den linken Ärmel seines schwarzen Shirts hoch 

und machte sich an der Bandage um sein Handgelenk zu schaffen. Wie in Zeitlupe 

fiel das weiße Stück Stoff auf den Boden. Der junge Mann starrte auf seine 

geschlossene Wunde, die als einziges von seinem Suizidversuch geblieben war. Und 

wieder beschlich ihn eine leiser Zweifel, ob es richtig war, was er vorhatte.

'Warum zweifelst du noch? Das ist doch auch dein Wunsch."

Sie hat recht. Es ist mein Wunsch. Alles, was ich will, ist meine Ruhe zu 

haben. Für immer.

Er löste auch noch die Bandage des anderen Handgelenks und ließ sie auf den 

Boden fallen. Dann zog er den Draht mit einem surrenden Geräusch aus seiner Uhr. 

Das war das einzige Scharfe, was sich noch in seinem Zimmer befand. Youji hatte 

die Uhr gut versteckt, denn die Anderen hätten sie bestimmt auch weggenommen.

Gleich ist es vorbei.

Youji wickelte den Draht um sein linkes Handgelenk, wie fast schon zwei Wochen 

zuvor. Doch bevor er zuziehen konnte, stürmte jemand in sein Zimmer und packte 

ihn fest an beiden Handgelenken. Da der Draht keinen Halt mehr hatte, zog er 

sich in die Uhr zurück und diese fiel zu Boden.

Verärgert blickte Youji nach oben und sah einem ebenso verärgerten Aya in die 

amethystfarbenen Augen. Er versuchte, seine Hände aus Ayas festen Griff zu 

befreien. Aber vergebens.

"Lass mich los."

"Nein. Nicht bevor du mir erklärst, was du schon wieder vorhattest."

"Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an."

"Oh doch. Ich hab keine Lust, wieder stundenlang an deinem Krankenbett zu sitzen 

und darüber zu grübeln, warum du so etwas versucht hast," fauchte Aya, seinen 

Griff um Youjis Handgelenke verstärkend. 

Youji zuckte zusammen, da ihm Ayas Griff weh tat. Er wehrte sich dagegen und 

nach langen Hin und Her gelang es ihm, sich zu befreien. Er funkelte den 

Rotschopf böse an. Konnten sie ihn nicht mal einen Augenblick in Ruhe lassen? 

War er denn ein Kleinkind, das man Tag und Nacht beaufsichtigen musste?

"Ich hab dich nicht gebeten, mich zu retten. Konntest du mich nicht einfach 

sterben lassen? Und überhaupt geht es dich nicht das Geringste an, was ich 

mache." schrie er Aya wütend an. 

Aya riss endgültig der Geduldsfaden. Wenn ihm Youji so kam, musste er wohl oder 

übel ein paar drastische Maßnahmen ergreifen, um ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen. 

Auch wenn er es nicht gerne tat. 

BATSCH. 

Youji riss geschockt die Augen auf. Er konnte es nicht glauben, was Aya gerade 

getan hatte. Aya hatte ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Ein feuerroter Abdruck von 

Ayas Hand war auf Youjis linker Wange zu sehen. Für einen langen Moment 

spiegelten sich in den Augen von Youji die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen wider. 

Unglauben. Furcht. Angst. Und natürlich Tränen.

Aya sah die große Verletzlichkeit des Anderen und bereute seinen Ausrutscher 

sogleich. Es war vielleicht etwas voreilig von ihm gewesen. Youji war in seinem 

momentanen Zustand nun mal nicht zurechnungsfähig und er hatte auf jeden Fall 

etwas Anderes als eine Ohrfeige verdient. Nämlich Hilfe und keine Prügel.

"Youji, es tut mir l.... Youji?"

Aya wollte sich gerade entschuldigen, als Youji aufstand und wortlos das Zimmer 

verließ, mit Tränen in seinen Augen. Er lief an Ken vorbei, der gerade zu ihm 

gehen wollte, und die Treppe hoch zum Dach. In seinem Zimmer starrte Aya immer 

noch auf die Tür, durch die sein dunkelhaariger Freund gerade verschwunden war. 

'Gut gemacht, Aya. Das wird ihn gerade von seinen Selbstmordgedanken abbringen.'

Ach, halt die Klappe.

Der Rotschopf wusste, das er soeben einen großen Fehler begangen hatte. Er musste 

ihm unbedingt nachgehen, sonst, das spürte Aya, würde er Youji für immer 

verlieren. Also lief er ihm nach. Draußen auf dem Flur traf er auf Ken und 

fragte ihn, wo Youji hingelaufen sei.

"Youji? Ich glaube, der ist aufs Dach gelaufen."

Aufs Dach? Oh nein, das ist nicht gut. So schnell er konnte, lief Aya hinterher. 

Hoffentlich war es noch nicht zu spät.

*~*~*~*

Draußen hatte es wieder zu regnen begonnen. Youji hockte zitternd und 

zusammengekauert in einer Mauerecke und hielt seine linke Hand immer noch an 

seine linke Wange. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Aya ihm eine 

Ohrfeige gegeben hatte. 

Wieso hat er das getan? Wieso nur? Ich dachte, wenigstens er mag mich. Ich hab 

mich anscheinend geirrt. Niemand kann mich leiden.

'Du weißt, doch wie Aya ist. Er ist nicht glücklich, wenn er niemanden weh tun 

kann. Er hat doch nur so getan, als ob er sich Sorgen um dich macht.'

Stimmt.

Die Türe vom Dach wurde geöffnet, doch Youji bemerkte es nicht. Erst als sich 

jemand vor ihm hinhockte, sah er auf. Es war Aya. Zwei besorgte, amethystfarbene 

Augen starrten in zwei tränenverhangene, jadegrüne Augen. Youji wandte seinen 

Blick ab. Er wollte Aya nicht ansehen.

"Was willst du? Mir noch eine Ohrfeige verpassen?"

"Nein. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen und endlich mit dir reden!"

Youji starrte Aya entgeistert an. Aya....und sich entschuldigen? War er irgendwie 

im falschen Film gelandet? Anscheinend, denn jetzt lächelte ihn der Rotschopf 

auch noch an. Es war nur eine winziges Lächeln. Aber trotzdem. Aya ließ sich 

neben Youji nieder und schaute ihn an.

"Was ist los? Warum hast du das gemacht?"

"Ich kann es dir nicht sagen."

"Warum nicht? Hast du Angst vor etwas? Hast du dir vielleicht auch mal überlegt, 

dass wir uns eventuell Sorgen um dich machen? Das du uns fehlen könntest, wenn du 

nicht mehr da wärst? Und das wir alle uns Vorwürfe machen würden, weil wir 

deinen Tod eventuell hätten verhindern können? Es aber nicht konnten, nur weil 

du zu stur warst?"

Ayas Worte trafen Youji wie ein Stich ins Herz. Warum war er nicht zu ihnen 

gegangen? Er hätte es sich doch denken können, das sich alle Sorgen machen. 

Warum also hatte er es nicht gemacht?  

'Youji, hör nicht auf ihn. Er versucht doch nur, dich einzuwickeln.'

Genau deswegen. Das wurde ihm schlagartig klar. Youji hatte lieber auf seine 

Stimme anstatt auf seine Freunde gehört. Was für ein Narr er doch gewesen war! 

"Youji. Alles in Ordnung?" 

Aya sah ihn mit großer Sorge an. Youji hockte wie ein Häufchen Elend in der 

Mauerecke. Völlig durchnässt, zitternd, schluchzend, mit den Nerven am Ende. Die 

Fassade, die Maske. Alles war endgültig zerbrochen. Die Person neben ihm war 

sein wahres Ich. Eine hochsensible Person, die psychisch völlig am Ende zu sein 

schien. Es tat Aya in der Seele weh, ihn so zu sehen.

Ach, Youji.

Er musste etwas tun. In einer spontanen Reaktion stand der Rotschopf auf, hockte 

sich vor Youji hin und umarmte und drückte ihn, so fest er konnte. Youji wehrte 

sich nicht. Er war froh, das Aya ihn verstand und ihm helfen wollte. Zum ersten 

Mal seit Monaten fühlte er so etwas wie Geborgenheit und Wärme. 

Aya strich sanft über Youjis Haar und ließ ihn nicht los. 

"Sag einfach, was los ist! Ich werde dir helfen."

Youji nickte nur. Zum ersten Mal ignorierte er seine innere Stimme. Das hätte er 

schon viel früher tun sollen. Dann erzählte Youji Aya alles. Von der kleinen, 

nervenden Stimme in ihm, die ihn Tag für Tag gequält hatte und die ihn fast in 

den Tod getrieben hätte. Und das er dumm genug war, auf sie zu hören. Und von 

seinen blutigen Alpträumen Nacht für Nacht.

Aya konnte das alles kaum glauben. Warum hatte Youji das nicht früher erzählt? 

So hätte der Rotschopf schon viel Früher helfen können. Er überlegte, was er 

wohl an Youjis Stelle gemacht hätte. 

Keine Ahnung, aber wohl das Gleiche. Er zog den Älteren noch näher an sich ran, 

um ihn zu trösten. So blieben beide im Regen sitzen, bis sich Youji sich wieder 

einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Dann stellte dieser eine seltsame Frage an Aya.

"Magst du mich?"

Aya schaute ihn leicht verdutzt an und wischte Youji dann ein paar Tränen und 

einige nasse Haarsträhnen aus seinem Gesicht und lächelte sanft. Er gab ihm 

einen leichten Kuss auf die nasse Stirn. Youji konnte diese Geste von Aya kaum 

glauben.

"Natürlich mag ich dich. Sehr sogar."

Aya mochte ihn wirklich? Das hätte Youji nie erwartet. Nie.

"Bleibst du heute Nacht bei mir? Ich habe Angst, wieder zu träumen."

Aya nickte.

"Natürlich, alles was du willst. Versprochen. Aber erst verbinden wir deine 

Handgelenke neu und dann essen wir erst einmal etwas. Okay?"

Youji lächelte und nickte. Aya war froh, wieder ein Lächeln von ihm zu sehen. 

Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Nachdem es beiden zu nass wurde, beschlossen sie, 

wieder reinzugehen. Youji hatte sich noch nie so wohl gefühlt.

Ich mag dich auch, Aya. Sehr. 

*~*~*~*

Später, es war schon Nacht, schlief Youji tief und fest. Aya lag neben ihm und 

hatte seinen Arm um Youjis Taille gelegt und kuschelte sich fest an ihn. Soviel 

war an diesem Tag passiert. 

Youji hatte ihm endlich gesagt, was ihn belastete. Und doch war es noch nicht 

vorüber. Er würde bestimmt noch eine ganze Weile brauchen, bis er über alles 

hinweggekommen war. Aber Aya würde ihm dabei helfen.

Ayas Blick wanderte über Youjis ruhig schlafende Form. 

Keine Bange, Youji. Ich werde dir helfen. Ich werde dich niemals verlassen. 

Versprochen.

Mit diesem letzten Gedanken schlief Aya ein, Youji beschützend umklammernd. 

Morgen würde ein anderer, ein besserer Tag sein.

Owári

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hier die versprochenen Lyrics. Das Lied stammt übrigens aus der ersten Staffel 

von City Hunter.

NEVER GO AWAY

Don't say a word

I can read your mind

It's alright

You don't have to lie

You don't have to try

Don't be afraid

It'll all work out

Don't cry

You've got me tonight

Things will be alright

*I'll never go away

 My love is here to stay

 Never again will you be sad and blue

 No more lonely nights

 You can close your weary eyes

 Lay your head beside me baby, good-night.* 

Don't hesitate

Let your feelings show

Don't hide

Babe, I understand

Let me take your hand

*I'll never go away

 Forever, I'm here to stay

 Look in my eyes, you'll see a love that's true

 Whenever you're in pain

 You can just call out my name

 Don't you know that I will always be there.

 I'll never go away

 My love is here to stay

 Never again will you be sad and blue

 No more lonely nights

 You can close your weary eyes

 Lay your head beside me baby, good-night.*

Lyrics by Momoko Kitadai

Music and Arrangement by Tatsumi Yano

Performed by Momoko Kitadai

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tja, diese Fic wäre auch geschafft. Und ich hab euch gewarnt, das sie extrem 

kitschig wird. Leider sind mir wieder manche Figuren OOC geraten. Warum, weiß 

ich auch nicht. *kratzt sich schulterzuckend und verwirrt am Kopf.*

Bis bald 

^_^ Eure Terrenis-chan ^_~


End file.
